Abrindo os olhos
by N.Skellington
Summary: Agora que eu estou pensando, o relacionamento desses dois é bastante complicado. É a mesma coisa de um gato estar casado com um peixe! E não é de se esperar que as pessoas sejam más com eles, ela até que não liga, mas ele quase perde a cabeça toda vez.


**Se você leu minha fic "O cavalo e a libélula" você deve saber que eu acho que a Sibila e o Firenze fazem um casal muito fofo. E eu meio que estou continuando a história, mas não vai ser só desses dois não. Pelas minhas contas o Teddy e a Victorie já estão em Hogwarts e gente eles vão aprontar muito.**

**Aproveitem!**

**Abrindo os olhos**

Firenze tinha dormido muito mal, Adrian insistia em dormir do lado dele e o filhote não parava de chutar durante o sono! Ele quase perdeu a paciência no meio da noite, mas Sibila acordou e se deitou no meio dos dois. O curioso era que Adrian só chutava quando estava perto de Firenze, quando Sibila se aproximava ele ficava bem quietinho.

-Deve ter sido os abusos que os outros centauros fizeram com ele. – Sibila comentou no café.

-Talvez. – ele murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para a esposa.

Adrian acordou e quando estava com uma maça a caminho da boca alguma coisa foi arremessada com força na janela, o filhote correu na mesma hora para os braços da mãe adotiva assustado.

-O que foi dessa vez? – Sibila perguntou entediada.

-Eu acho que é mingau...

E ele estava certo, do lado de fora escoria pesadamente da janela uma porção generosa de mingau, que ainda estava na tigela, foi um milagre a janela não ter quebrado. Firenze estava triste e com raiva, mas não ia mostrar para Sibila. A bruxa fazia questão de mostrar sua indiferença ao que os outros pensavam e desejava que o marido fizesse o mesmo. O centauro não mostrava sua raiva na frente dela, mas ainda assim sentia raiva.

Sibila foi dar aula, deixando Firenze e Adrian sozinhos na cabana, jogaram mais mingau na janela e o centauro explodiu.

-Venha Adrian! – ele falou saindo da cabana.

O filhote foi atrás dele e os dois marcharam para o castelo, Firenze era muito grande para subir a escada para a sala da diretora, mas Adrian era muito pequeno. Ele subiu as escadas com muita dificuldade, escorregando metade do caminho, mas conseguiu chegar até o topo. A reação de Minerva foi imediata e ela desceu acompanhada pelo filhote de centauro.

-Eles fizeram de novo Firenze?

-Sim diretora. Isso está se tornando mais que um incômodo.

-Posso imaginar.

Os três foram para o salão principal e interrogaram vários alunos da Sonserina, nenhum confessou o desacato à casa de Firenze. Os dois centauros voltaram para a cabana e limparam a janela. Feito isso Firenze foi cumprir suas funções como guarda caça, acompanhado pelo filho adotivo e eles só voltaram ao anoitecer, Sibila os esperava com uma cesta cheia de frutas.

-Como foi seu dia? – ela perguntou abraçando Adrian.

-O papai me levou para a sala da diretora. – Adrian falou com a boca cheia de melancia.

Sibila e Firenze trocaram um olhar e Adrian engoliu em seco, só agora tinha notado que falara demais.

-Por quê? – ela perguntou com a voz dócil, claro sinal de que estava se controlando para não explodir na frente da criança.

-Eu... não... – Adrian balbuciou confuso olhando de Sibila para Firenze.

-Deixe o menino em paz Sibila. – Firenze disse derrotado.

-Por que você o levou para falar com a Minerva? Se foi por causa daquela brincadeira sem graça hoje cedo...

-Não foi uma brincadeira sem graça Sibila! – Firenze gritou perdendo as estribeiras. – estão pisando na gente, se não reagirmos vamos...

-Vamos o quê? Ser atacados por um bando de adolescentes sem cérebro? – Sibila gritou em resposta. – pelas barbas de Merlim, Firenze! Não estamos na floresta onde tudo é resolvido dessa forma...

-Não gosto que pensem que eu sou fraco, que eu não consigo defender minha família!

-Abra os olhos Firenze, não vê que não precisamos de proteção.

-Como se você conseguisse Ver muita coisa...

Ele mal terminou de dizer se arrependeu amargamente, Sibila não era uma boa vidente, todos sabiam disso. Mas ela não sabia, e se esforçava ao máximo para fazer previsões que nunca funcionavam. Ouvir que não tinha o Olho era pior do que levar um soco pra ela.

Sibila tremeu e Firenze pode ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela. O centauro tentou se desculpar, mas assim que encostou um dedo nela foi recebido com um melão na cabeça. Sibila continuou a jogar frutas em Firenze até ele sair da cabana, ela fechou a porta com violência e Firenze a ouvir chorar.

Ele não sabia o que era pior, brigar com a esposa daquele jeito ou fazer aquilo na frente de Adrian, o filhote devia estar tremendo de medo. Mas não tinha jeito, o que estava feito estava feito e a única coisa que ele sabia era que Sibila não o ia deixar entrar, ele ia ter que passar a noite em outro lugar.

Mesmo dentro da floresta dava para ouvir o choro de Sibila, mas o centauro continuou andando, não se orgulhara do que tinha dito, mas também não estava com cabeça para ir falar com ela, não que ela fosse abrir a porta.

-O que você fez Firenze? – perguntou uma voz feminina atrás dele.

Ele olhou pra trás e deu de cara com Martroga, uma centaura(?) de longos cabelos escuros e grandes olhos azuis.

-O que te faz pensar que eu fiz alguma coisa Martroga? – ele perguntou sem mostrar emoção.

-Se você não fez nada errado então não tem motivo da sua humana estar chorando.

-Você ouviu?

-Toda a floresta ouviu. Estão dizendo que você perdeu o jeito com as fêmeas. – ela disse sorrindo misteriosamente.

-Martroga...

-_Eu_ nunca o expulsaria assim da toca. – ela falou brincando com os cabelos.

-Nunca teria dado certo entre nós.

-Isso por que você nunca tentou.

Ela estava de frente pra ele e aproximou os lábios lentamente dos de Firenze, eles agora estavam a alguns milímetros de distância. Firenze deu um passo pra trás.

-Não. – ele disse.

-Você não tem olhado o céu ultimamente?

Os dois olharam para cima e se depararam com um lindo mar de estrelas, uma era rosa e brilhava com muito mais intensidade que as outras.

-Vênus está mais próxima. – Martroga comentou. – você sabe o que isso significa.

Claro que Firenze sabia o que aquilo significava, Vênus trazia a notícia que o amor estava se aproximando, e não só o amor. Boas novas também estavam chegando. Martroga se aproximou mais uma vez de Firenze e dessa vez ele não se mexeu.

-Abandone a humana. – ela sussurrou. – isso ia ser bom para os dois. Nunca mais iriam fazer brincadeiras cruéis nunca mais iam jogar mingau na sua janela...

-Como você sabe disso?

-Eu ando te observando Firenze, você não é feliz.

E ela o beijou, apesar de ter sido um bom beijo Firenze não sentiu nada de especial, quando Sibila o beijava ele se sentia profundamente feliz. Ele sentia que aquilo era certo. Martroga não lhe provocava a mesma sensação. Quem era ela para dizer se Firenze era ou não feliz? Ele era feliz!

Ele tinha uma esposa que o amava, que o tinha escolhido acima de outros bruxos, que não se importava de ficar com ele. Ela tinha aceitado Adrian, o amara como a um filho. Ele tinha uma casa confortável e acolhedora, tinha um emprego. Ele tinha muito coisa que um centauro normalmente nunca teria. E ele era muito grato por tudo aquilo.

Quem se importava se adolescentes fizessem brincadeiras cruéis com ele? Ele não ligava. Não mais. Ele estaria ali para proteger Sibila e Adrian se acontecesse alguma coisa, mas até agora era só ignorar.

Firenze se afastou de Martroga, a encarou como se nunca a tivesse visto. E sem dizer uma palavra saiu da floresta.

A cabana estava bem silenciosa, Sibila devia ter parado quando notou a presença de Adrian. Não tinha nenhuma luz acessa lá dentro e Firenze achou que era seguro entrar. Sibila dormia no chão ao lado de Adrian, ela tinha os olhos molhados, sinal de que tinha dormido chorando. Firenze se deitou do lado deles e ela acordou.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou sem olhar pra ele.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas. – como ela não respondeu ele continuou a falar. – Você tinha razão.

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre tudo. – aquilo fez com que ela finalmente se virasse pra ele. – eu vou parar de me importar com o que as pessoas acham, o importante é a nossa família.

Sibila o abraçou e ela recomeçou a chorar baixinho, dessa vez de alegria.

-E Sibila, você é a melhor vidente que eu já conheci.

Uma mentira descarada, mas ela não se importou.

-Eu te amo Firenze. – ela disse lhe dando um beijo.

-Também te amo Sibila.

Sibila adormeceu nos braços do marido, mas este olhou preocupado para a janela, a estrela rosa ainda brilhava com força total. Vênus não trazia só amor e boas novas, mas também muita confusão, o máximo que o centauro pôde pedir era que Sibila jamais descobrisse sobre Martroga.

**Existem centaura? A palavra centaura? Porque centauro fêmea ninguém merece. Sim, eu inventei a Martroga, e sim, ela é uma espécie de ex-namorada do Firenze. É melhor Sibila abrir o olho e parar de expulsar ele de casa assim no meio da noite. Afinal ele não é de se jogar fora.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e comentem! Seu comentário pode fazer o meu dia!**

**PS: o próximo pode demorar um pouco pra postar, e vai ser separado dessa.**


End file.
